10 Mandamentos para Ficwriters de Sobrenatural
by A Rainha
Summary: E estes foram os mandamentos do Senhor determinados para o autor, em número de dez. E o número dos mandamentos era dez, e eles contavam dez. Havia Dez Mandamentos. Tradução do original de Mysteryredhead!


**Nota da tradutora: Eba! mais um tesouro o fandom nos traz e eu orgulhosamente posso apresentar aqui, com os cumprimentos da autora, a bacana e divertida _MYSTERYREADHEAD_ que gentilmente permitiu a tradução. Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu. Ela ama reviews, então vamos ser legais também e trocar idéias com ela. Todas as reviews serão enviadas para a Dona _Mysteryredhead._ Beijos e divirtam-se!**

**.....  
**

Nota da Autora: Uma releitura da minha versão para Heroes, inspirada por VanillaFluffy, obviamente, tem uma interpretação um pouco diferente, devido à mitologia, mas espero que funcione (referências a S1-4).

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**10 MANDAMENTOS PARA ESCRITORES DE FANFICTION**

_No início, havia o canon. E Deus viu que o cânone era uma caca, e Deus disse: "Este canon é uma caca." _

_O Senhor tomou um punhado de argila de todos os cantos da Terra e criou uma figura e a imbuíu de imaginação e habilidade e conhecimento do código html. E o Senhor chamou esta figura do autor de Fanfiction e soprou o fôlego da vida em que ele possa viver e ser capaz de surtar por causa de Supernatural. _

_E o Senhor viu que a criação era boa e que o Senhor disse: "Este autor é bom." _

_O Senhor levou o autor para cima da montanha e falou-lhe, dizendo: "És um autor de ficção, e és minha criação. Estes são os meus mandamentos. Segui-lo-ás ou as flames cairão sobre ti e sobrepujarão tuas muitas contas de e-mail. " _

_E o autor foi tomado de temor, e disse ao Senhor: " Ok..." _

_E estes foram os mandamentos do Senhor determinados para o autor, em número de dez. E o número dos mandamentos era dez, e eles contavam dez. Havia Dez Mandamentos. _

_. _

_**Deverás Escrever**_

_. _

_O Senhor falou ao autor e disse: "Eis que o cânon é ruim, pois os escritores tornaram-se corrompidos e se deleitam em maldade. Eles estenderam tensões sexuais não resolvidas por anos, e feriram e abusaram horrivelmente dos personagens, e eis que isso não me apraza. Cassie provavelmente desistirá de Dean e comprará um vibrador, e nunca haverá cenas de sexo com Castiel e Anna mostradas na série. E eis que isso não me apraz. Foste criado para corrigi-lo, e deves corrigi-lo. Ao Canon não se limite, e não deverás ser limitado pelo Canon. " _

_E o autor de fic se alegrou, pois pensava que o Canon era uma merda, e torcia por um shipper de Alastair/Malandro. _

_. _

_**Deverás Congregar**_

_. _

_"Olha e vê", disse o Senhor ", eis que haverei de criar-te A Convenção. É uma ferramenta de grande poder e tu deverás usá-lo para o bem e para encontrar-se com outros autores, e deverás espalhar o bem e comer torta. Pois a torta é boa. Muito me aprazo de tortas. " _

_E o autor disse: "Mas, Senhor, perdoa-me, eu sou pobre e dinheiro algum tenho, só uns troquinhos. Eu não posso pagar os custos de uma Convenção. Embora Estejas certo, torta é bom. Eu gosto das de framboesa. " _

_E o Senhor disse: " De Cereja é melhor." E o Senhor pensou por um momento e declarou: "Então tu deverás aderir a fóruns com nomes estranhos e usar o Live Journal e iniciar diálogos sobre idéias postadas em três segundos que duram muitos dias e muitas noites. Pois há força nos números e, o mais velho dentre vós governará sabiamente sobre vós quando lutarão todos como os anjos em uma guerra santa." _

_E o autor se alegrou, e havia torta. _

_. _

_**Deverás Desconfiar de OC**__s*_

_. _

_"Há um grande mal à espreita e que assola a terra", pronunciou o Senhor. "Conhecido como Personagem Original. Não deverás escrevê-los, se és um meio-autor decente. Pois personagens originais poderão ser demasiados perfeitos e muito limpos e muito doces, e isso não me apraz, pois isso não é a natureza de um verdadeiro personagem. Verdadeiros personagens são imperfeitos e falhos! " _

_E o autor disse: "Ó Senhor, como vou saber se eu sou capaz de escrever um OC? _

_E o Senhor disse ao autor: "Você deve saber pois se você não estiver pronto, vou enviar-vos muitas reviews com gramática ruim e linhas de '11! 11!"* e então eu esmagar-te-ei e não haverá mais torta. " _

_E o autor muito temeu, e os personagens originais tornaram-se um direito ganho por apenas alguns deles, como foi decretado pelo Senhor. _

_. _

_**Deverás Matar as Mary Sues **__**  
**__  
__. _

_O Senhor proclamou: "Tu não permitirás que uma Mary Sue prospere no meio de vós, pois elas são uma abominação." E o autor foi proibido pelo Senhor de criar personagens com habilidades demais que possam controlar todos os outros personagens, com cabelos estranhamente coloridos e de comprimento anormal, e com nomes que consistem em condições meteorológicas ou antigos espíritos pagãos. E o Senhor decretou-lo assim, pois era uma abominação, e assim foi ordenado. _

_E o autor perguntou: "Senhor, isso não é muito parecido com seu último mandamento?" _

_E o Senhor disse: " Não cobiçar a mulher do teu próximo e não adulterarás são similares, mas bem como, EU Sou aquele que tem os raios ofuscantes. Será que tu desejarás tornar-te pó nos quatro cantos da Terra de novo? Pois eu posso fazer isso acontecer, encrenqueirinho. " _

_E o autor calou-se, pois Deus tinha o poder de transformá-lo em pó, e ele tornou-se temeroso. _

_. _

_**Deverás Escrever Crossovers**_

_. _

_O Senhor falou ao autor dizendo "Chegará um dia em que tu imaginará como seria Dean brincando com os Meus Queridos Pôneis enquanto Sam monta um Thestral com Hermione, e tu deverás propiciar esta curiosidade, pois ela é boa aos olhos do Senhor. " _

_E o autor ficou muito irritado com o Senhor e disse: "Eu nunca vou imaginar tal coisa!" _

_E o Senhor o feriu, e substituiu-o por outro autor, que olhou para baixo até os restos de fumo de seu antecessor e foi muito mais agradável quando apresentado para a idéia. "Eu imaginarei tal coisa, Ó Senhor grande e poderoso." _

_E o Senhor estava feliz, porque Ele sempre quis assistir Castiel obliterar Ron pois Ele não tinha sido abraçado o suficiente em Sua Juventude. _

_. _

_**Não Tornar-te-ás em Fan Girl**_

_. _

_O novo autor falou ao Senhor e perguntou: "E se eu tornar-me suplantado com alegria desmedida e nerdice e voltar-me para a escuridão?" _

_E o Senhor disse: "Então tu serás uma fan girl, e uma ferramenta do mal". _

_E o autor ficou chateado. _

_"No entanto," o Senhor disse: "Eu vos darei a capacidade de surtar, de modo que o seu jeito de fan girl deverá ser visto e perdoado por todos como cativante. Pois que tu tornar-te-ás histérica a cada Season Finales e Fics novas e, isso será perdoável pois eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eles pensam que Sam e Dean são meramente platônicos, tipo assim aimeudeus. " _

_E o autor se alegrou, e surtar tornou-se proeminente em toda a terra enquanto o Exército de Fangirls dividiram-se em campos viciosos de Sam!Girls and Dean!Girls e do campo pacifista de Fãs de Slash, que sorriam sedutoramente na direção de seus oponentes. _

_. _

_**Deverás Experimentar Novos Pares**_

_. _

_O Senhor disse ao autor "Canon é ruim e por isso ruins são os pares que se apresentam. Por esta razão, deverás ter OTPs* e OT3s*, e eles passam a ser o seu mais precioso dos bens, e você deve criar ícones e histórias que revelem sua grandeza ". _

_E o autor disse: "Mas e se eu gostar dos pares que já são os do show, Oh Grande e Feroz Deus que feriu o cara antes de mim?" _

_"Você não vai gostar deles por muito tempo, pois os escritores torná-los-ão corruptos e irritantes após a terceira temporada, e eis que tu deverás buscar um OTP para a salvação." E o Senhor estava feliz porque ele tinha conseguido uma maneira de validar sua experimentação de Ruby / Jess, e o autor estava feliz pois não tinha sido transformado em pó. _

_E houve muita alegria. _

_. _

_**Não Deverás Escrever Fics com Auto-Inserção**_

_. _

_E o autor apresentou um trabalho para o Senhor mostrando a si mesmo caçando com Sam e Dean, e do Senhor estava muito irritado com o trabalho. _

_"Isto é pecado", disse ao autor. "E isso é uma abominação aos Meus olhos." _

_"Mas eu sei brincar com armas e falar em Latim", o autor respondeu. "E há Meus Queridos Pôneis e tudo! Será que isso não lhe apraz, meu Senhor? " _

_E Deus estava chateado e disse: "Não, pi-ranha, não." E ele explicou ao autor que histórias com auto-inserção foram uma grande praga sobre o mundo, e que as Fics com Auto-Inserção, e não o tabaco, foram a verdadeira causa do câncer. _

_E o autor ficou muito triste, e fumou um cigarro para acalmar seus nervos. _

_. _

_**Deverás Escrever Smut**__*_

_. _

_O Senhor falou ao autor e lhe disse: "Há muita diversão que pode ser obtida com partes de meninos e partes de meninas ou partes de meninos e partes de meninos ou partes de menina e partes de menina ou de anjos e demônios, quando utilizados em conjunto. Seu OTPs nunca serão mostrado praticando sexo na série. Sam e Dean nunca serão mostrados batendo um no outro com salsichas, e Jo nunca vai ter o que ela merece. E isso Me desagrada sobremaneira. " _

_E o autor disse: "Posso escrever isso para agradar a Ti, ó Senhor, que é tão grande e assustador?" _

_E o Senhor pensou por um momento e disse "Sim". Tu deverás escrever smut. Pois o sexo me agrada. " _

_"Sexo agrada a todos nós", o autor concordou, e foi decretado que o sexo era agradável, e eis que assim foi. _

_. _

_**Deverás Deixar Reviews**__  
__. _

_E o Senhor ordenou ao autor no topo da montanha que iria escrever para aqueles que tinham feito o bem para expressar o seu reconhecimento. E o autor pediu ao Senhor: "E se eu não tiver tempo?"_

_E o Senhor disse: "Então Uriel virá atrás de você, sua piranha." _

_E o autor ficou muito chateado com isso, pois gostava mesmo era de escrever FanFic de putaria, então concordou. E deixar reviews tornou-se proeminente, e a terra floresceu sob as regras que o Senhor tinha dado. _

_E isso era bom._

**_FIM_**

* * *

**N/T: Para refrescar a memória ou esclarecer os novatos sobre alguns termos do universo das fanfictions citados a rodo aqui pela autora:**

Canon: história oficial, seqüência de acontecimentos conforme descritos na história original.

Shipper: relacionamento romântico, platônico ou não.

11!!11!!: simboliza o excesso de exclamações, normalmente de estupefação, admiração ou indignação.

OC ou OCC: Out of Canon Character, ou simplesmente, personagem original, criado pelo autor da fanfic e que, claro, nunca apareceu ou foi citado na storyline oficial.

OTP: One true pairing, ou seja, o par que um fã acredita ser o único possível e verdadeiro, não aceitando outras variações. Tanto faz se homossexual ou heterossexual. Pode ser real ou não no Canon.

Exemplos mais comuns em Supernatural: Sam/Jessica, Sam/Dean, Dean/Castiel, Dean/Jo... A gosto do freguês. O que importa é que você odeie qualquer variação deste casal.

OT3: Variações românticas entre casais do Canon, normalmente. Tanto faz se homossexual ou heterossexual. Normalmente, primam pela originalidade do par e costumam causar controvérsia. Vamos supor...Que tal Sam/Castiel, Mary/YED?

Smut: fanfics com cenas de sexo muito descritivas.

Flame: reviews e comentários inflamados de leitores que discordam de algo incluído na fic. Normalmente abusivos e desaforados.

Crossover: histórias que cruzam os elementos de dois universos diferentes. Exemplos populares: Supernatural/Buffy, Supernatural/Twilight.

Mary Sue: Personagem perfeitinho, quase um semideus, por quem normalmente 80% dos outros personagens se apaixonam.


End file.
